


Unexpected

by ohmypeeta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Out of Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypeeta/pseuds/ohmypeeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life never turns out to be what you expected. Katniss learns that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I claim no fame. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. I apologize for any mistakes and formatting issues. 
> 
> All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Part I: A Baby

Two lines. There were two lines. There could not be two lines. It was impossible. She was on the pill. They had used a condom. How could there be two lines? 

She did not want a child. She had never wanted a child. Never planned to get married or have a family of her own. Her sister was all the family she needed. And what was she supposed to tell him? It had been casual; it always was. There were no expectations, no strings, no complications. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, the random hook ups starting when she was a senior in high school and they had gotten into her mother's liquor. After the first time, it never seemed like much of a big deal, going to the other when they needed some release; when a relationship had gone south and they needed something familiar. 

Now, those two lines would ruin everything. She knew he was trying to rekindle his relationship with his ex-girlfriend, who, coincidentally, was one of her closest friends. And she was up for a promotion at work, a promotion that would be sending her across the country to head up the company's newest research project. She looked at the test in her hands again, the two lines blending into one as tears formed in her eyes. She had not cried since her father's funeral fifteen years ago. She believed crying showed too much vulnerability, and she always had to be strong. For herself, her sister, and her mother. Her mother, who was the reason she was positive she could never be a mother or a wife. 

Things had to remain causal, uncomplicated. She would make the appointment in the morning, and everything would remain the same. 

\---

Her name had long since been called. But, Katniss Everdeen had ignored it, and instead had sat glued to the plastic seat in the waiting room for hours. She watched as pregnant women, new mothers, and even a few fathers, passed by her. She listened to crying newborns and giggling toddlers. She allowed herself to imagine a different scenario- one where she had planned this pregnancy, where Gale was sitting beside her. She imagined holding her newborn in her arms, overjoyed at the fact that she was a mother. She imagined having a family of her own, and being happy about it. But, deep down, that was not what she wanted. Whatever she had with Gale, it was not love. She had never and would never see him like that. She would never have a family with him. 

As the amount of people in the clinic decreased, Katniss stood. She walked slowly to the door, accepting her fate. She knew the reality of her decision. She would have a family of her own, but without Gale, without the excitement, and without happiness. 

\---

Three months later, the promotion she was vying for was given to Cato Clark. He was cocky, under qualified, and an all around idiot. But most importantly, Cato was not pregnant. She had not told her employer, but at almost six months pregnant, it was getting harder and harder to hide it. She had not seen her friends in months and was running out of excuses for why she was too busy for Prim to come visit. Her life consisted of work, doctor appointments, and sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. 

"Sweetheart, I need to see you in my office." 

"Don't call me sweetheart," she snapped, glaring at her supervisor. In the five years she had been Haymitch Abernathy's employee, he had only ever referred to her a sweetheart. And in all of those years, she told him not to. It was the norm now. He was a jerk and a drunk, but somehow, he was one of the best supervisors she had ever worked for. 

"Five minutes," Haymitch snapped back, walking away from her cubicle and down the hall. 

Sighing, Katniss placed her hands on her abdomen. "I guess it's time to tell him about you, little one." Since she had walked away from her abortion appointment, Katniss had finally come to accept her decision. While she still could not bring herself to be overjoyed, she found a small part of her looking forward to motherhood.And since shutting out everyone she knew and loved, her growing stomach was her closet companion. 

She pulled her sweater around her tightly as she stood. She knew what Haymitch wanted. Try as she might to keep her pregnancy a secret, she had heard the whispers. Her coworkers were talking, and they were not very discreet about it. Most took the disinterested approach, but she had also heard the mean and spiteful comments made by the office bullies, Clove and Glimmer. She avoided the women's stares as she passed them on the way to Haymitch's office. 

"Let's get this over with," she stated, closing the door of the office behind her. 

Haymitch chuckled. "Well, I don't think it's mine to get over." 

"Do I need to say it?" Katniss scowled. "I've heard the rumors. I know you have too." She pulled her sweater open. "Is this enough confirmation for you?" 

Haymitch did not move for a moment, and then shook his head. "That's not why I called you in here." 

Frowning, Katniss asked, "It's not?" 

"I wasn't born yesterday, sweetheart. I've known you were knocked up for months now." 

"How?" 

"In all the time you've worked here, you've rarely left that cubicle of yours unless it was for a business meeting. You didn't think I would notice the frequent breaks, the half days, the peppermint wrappers that seem to fill every trash can?" 

Katniss could not stop the blush that creeped onto her cheeks. Morning sickness had not been kind to her, plaguing her into the second trimester. No wonder the rumor mill was running rampant. She had not concealed her secret as well as she thought if Haymitch had known all along. 

"Then why did you want to see me?" she asked, pulling her sweater tight again. This time, she was not only trying to hide her stomach, but herself. 

"To talk about Cato's promotion. To see how you were doing. I know you were prepping for that job." 

"I was."

"They made a mistake, and they'll figure it out soon enough." 

Katniss nodded. "I knew it was a possibility, but I didn't really think they would discriminate based on my condition. It's against the law." 

"It is," Haymitch confirmed. "But it's a flawed system and there's no proof. Snow is very traditional and set in his ways." Haymitch sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I highly doubt you stood any chance at that promotion to begin with." 

"I'm three times as qualified as Cato," Katniss defended. 

"I'm not disagreeing with you, sweetheart. You should know by now just how capable I know you are." 

"Thank you." Katniss stood, exhaustion suddenly overcoming her. "Is that all?" 

"Yes," he answered, standing to open the office door. "But, sweetheart, promise me one thing."

"Hm?" 

"Hang in there."

Katniss merely nodded. She felt as if she had hit rock bottom and there was no way to get back up. 

\--- 

The room slowly came into focus as Katniss blinked once, twice, three times. It took a moment to realize she was sitting on her couch in her apartment, the nightly news playing on the television, and the pounding noise she had heard in her dream was coming from her front door. She groaned and checked her phone. It was a little after seven, and she had four missed calls, all from Johanna. 

"Brainless!" she heard in between knocks. "Open this damn door before I call the police to kick it in!" 

Katniss groaned. She made her way to the door, unlocked the deadbolt only. "I'm sick," she lied through gap that chain allowed. 

Johanna made a growling sound. "Don't give me that bullshit, Katniss. Take the chain off the door and let me in." 

Katniss weighed her opinions. She could ignore Johanna's request, shutting and locking the door, returning to solidarity. Or, she could heed her request, finally allowing one of her friends back into her life. After a few choice swear words on Johanna's part, Katniss relented, choosing to go with the less pissed off version of Johanna. 

Katniss shut the door, taking the chain off, and turned to walk back to the couch. Johanna opened the door a second later, following her into the apartment. Katniss' secret was safe, at least for a few minutes longer. She curled herself into the couch, her knees to her chin, concealing her belly. 

"Why the hermit act?" Johanna questioned, flopping onto the couch next to her. 

"What hermit act? I've just been busy at work is all," Katniss lied. Johanna's eyes narrowed. She had always known when Katniss was lying. 

"Whatever," Johanna said with an eye roll. "I'm just here to help you pack your shit. When's moving day?" 

Johanna had been there through all the late nights of paperwork, Chinese food, and anxious ramblings. Katniss should have expected Johanna would be here on the day the promotion was announced. 

"I didn't get it," Katniss mumbled quietly. 

"What?!"

"I didn't get it," Katniss mumbled again. 

"I heard you the first time. Why the fuck not?" 

Katniss remained still. She thought of her conversation with Haymitch that afternoon. It did not matter what he thought, Katniss knew why she was passed over. Slowly, she lowered her legs, revealing her pregnant stomach. 

Johanna, to her credit, did not immediately react. She sat completely still, her eyes glued to the slight bump. Finally, after several minutes of nothing, Johanna practically jumped up. 

"You have got to be shitting me! THIS is why you've been avoiding us?" 

Katniss did not answer. She looked down at her lap, refusing to acknowledge Johanna. The shame, the upset, the resentment Katniss had felt since the day she had gotten the positive test filled her body. 

"Who's is it?" Johanna suddenly inquired, pulling Katniss from her thoughts. 

Katniss shook her head. 

"You don't know?" Johanna did not even bother to mask her amusement. She sounded almost proud. 

"I do," Katniss defended. "I'm not a whore!" 

"Then why won't you tell me?" 

"Because I just can't." For a moment, the two women's eyes met. That proved to be a mistake. 

"Katniss," Johanna whispered. "Don't tell me it's his." Johanna was no stranger to Katniss and Gale's random hook ups. Katniss' silence was answer enough. 

"Holy shit," Johanna breathed. A moment later she added, "Does he know?" Again, Katniss replied with silence. 

"Oh my God. Katniss, he's getting married!" 

It was true. Gale and Madge were set to get married in two months time. Shortly after that last night they were together, Gale went back to Madge, professing his love and admitting his foolishness. He proposed just a month later, two days after Katniss discovered she was carrying his child. After that, she knew she was on her own. 

"Don't you think I know that!" Katniss snapped. "What do you expect me to do? I don't even want this baby!" She was crying again. The hormones pregnancy brought along caused Katniss to cry a lot. About big things, little things, and everything in between. 

"Then why are you still pregnant?" Johanna asked soberly. 

"I couldn't go through with it. I tried." Katniss sniffed. "I've thought a lot about it and I think there's a small part of me that wants to prove I'm not my mother." 

"Is this really the way to do it? Alone?" 

"I don't know. But I have to try." 

\---

It took less than a week for Johanna to tell their circle of friends about Katniss' pregnancy. At her request, Johanna remained tight lipped about the paternity of the child. Fortunately, no one, including Gale, seemed too concerned with that information. At least not outwardly. While Katniss was not known to sleep around, she was not exactly celibate either. And besides Johanna, she and Gale were the only two who knew of there own recent thrusts. Luckily, Gale was too wrapped up in Madge to put two and two together. The last person who needed to know was Prim, but Katniss still had 6 hours until Prim's plane even landed. Prim was in medical school 8 hours away, but made it a point to fly home at least once a month. She had not been home in three, since Katniss began insisting she was too busy with work. She worried about telling Prim the most. 

It was Saturday, and Katniss had planned on staying in, straightening up her apartment and finally, finally cleaning out her office. She knew she needed to begin preparing it for the baby, but she knew once she did, there would be no more pretending. She had not purchased a single baby item, aside from a few pregnancy books she kept hidden in her bottom dresser drawer. 

She was in the middle of washing her dishes from the night before when there was a knock at the door. Panic filled her, frantic that she had gotten the time wrong for Prim's flight. Not only had she neglected to pick her sister up, but she had not mentally prepared herself to deliver the news. She looked down at her outfit-- yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt that had probably once belonged to Gale. At least her stomach was not easily noticeable in the shirt. 

Katniss turned off the water and headed to the door. "Prim, I'm so sor--" She stopped short as the door fully opened, revealing the wrong blonde. Relief instantly washed over her. "Oh, Peeta, it's just you!" 

"Well, nice to see you too," Peeta laughed. 

"I thought I had Prim's flight information wrong!" she explained. 

"If you did, don't you think she'd call instead of just showing up?" 

"Well, you did, didn't you?" Katniss asked humorously. Noticing the take out bag in his hands, she opened the door wider. "But you have food, so I suppose I can forgive the intrusion." 

Katniss stepped aside, allowing Peeta into the apartment. Like Gale, Peeta was one of her oldest friends. Although, the truth was they did not truly become friends until high school. They had been in the same classes since kindergarten, speaking from time to time, so Peeta always insisted that made them friends since they were five. Unlike Gale, however, Katniss and Peeta's friendship was exactly that- a friendship. They had never gone further than friendly hugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek. 

Peeta moved into her kitchen, making himself at home as he reached into her refrigerator and made two glasses of orange juice. He reached into the takeout bag, offering up freshly baked cheese buns. Peeta's family owned one of the most popular bakeries in Panem, and it was a well known fact that Katniss loved the fluffy, cheesy buns. Katniss took it eagerly, devouring it in seconds. Because she had avoided her friends for several months, she had not gone to the bakery and she quickly realized cheese buns were exactly what her pregnancy cravings desired. 

As she moaned in satisfaction, Peeta wordlessly handed her another bun, an amused smile playing across his lips. Katniss accepted it without hesitation and Peeta exploded into a fit of laughter. 

"Not sure if you missed me or the cheese buns." 

Katniss laughed between bites and shoved him playfully. "Shuddup," she muttered with a mouthful of bread. 

The two finished the cheese buns and juice in silence, leaning against her kitchen counter. Katniss noticed Peeta eyeing her stomach almost thoughtfully and she grew self conscious. Feeling defensive, she folded her arms across her chest. 

"Something on your mind?" 

"Hm?" Peeta hummed, not quite broken from his thoughts. 

"You keep staring," Katniss bit out, matter of factly. "Is there something you want to say?" 

Peeta shook his head. "I was just trying to figure out why that shirt looked so familiar. It's mine." 

Katniss looked down at her stomach and fingered the faded blue material. "No, it's not. It's Gale's." 

Peeta shook his head again. "No, really, that's my shirt. I practically lived in it sophomore year of college. Many late night study sessions were spent in that shirt." 

Katniss' eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "How'd I end up with it?" 

Peeta shrugged. "Looks better on you anyway." 

"Even with me being fat and pregnant?" She pulled her face into a grimace. 

Peeta regarded her for a moment before answering. "First of all, you're not fat, you're glowing. Second of all, you look beautiful." 

Katniss felt her cheeks warm. She had never felt this way-- What was it? Embarrassment?-- around Peeta before. She immediately blamed it on her hormones. Instead of responding, Katniss pushed off the counter, moving into the living room. She folded herself on the couch as Peeta followed her. 

"So, are you here to lecture me about keeping this secret? Because Annie has already beat you to it." 

Peers offered a small smile. "No, I'm not here to lecture you. It's your business why you kept it secret. I'm just here to bring food and hang out." 

"So you're not going to play 20 questions trying to guess who the father is?" 

Peeta looked taken aback. He did not answer at first, instead picking at a flour spot on his pants. "No, no I'm not. I can't lie and say I'm not curious, because you know we all are," he stopped and tried to catch her eye, but she was now staring at the spot of flour too. "But again, it's not my business. I've missed my best friend and wanted to see her." He smiled sincerely and she finally met his cerulean eyes. She smiled back and reached for the remote. And just like old times, they settled into the couch to watch whatever was on Food Network. 

\---

Telling Prim she was pregnant was hard. Especially since the reveal had happened in a crowed airport. Peeta had offered to go with her when she had confided just how nervous she was. Katniss declined, knowing that it was better to do it alone. The questions flew out of Prim's mouth faster than Katniss could answer. Most answers she did not want to give, especially in front of others. So after spending upwards of fifteen minutes trying to calm Prim down, they were finally in her car, alone. 

"Katniss!" Prim exclaimed. "How could you keep this from me?" She did not sound angry, just hurt, which to Katniss was a million times worse. 

"I'm sorry. I really am. But you know I never wanted to be a mother. I almost--" The words caught in her throat. As an aspiring pediatrician, she knew how Prim felt about children. "I almost ended the pregnancy." 

Prim had tears rolling down her cheeks now. "Oh, Katniss. You should have told me. You shouldn't have kept this to yourself. I would have supported you from the minute you found out, no matter what." 

Katniss found herself crying now too. Even though Prim was four years younger, Katniss knew how mature Prim was. And Prim was right. She should not have done this alone, but it was too late to change the past. 

"I know that now. I just thought this was best." 

"Katniss, who's the father? You haven't mentioned anyone in your life since you ended things with Darius." 

"I'm sorry, Prim. I can't tell you."

Prim persisted. "Why not? You do know, right?" 

"Of course I know!" Johanna implying she was a harlot was one thing. It was completely insulting coming from her baby sister. 

"Then why not tell me?" 

"Because, Prim. He's engaged to someone else!" Katniss exclaimed. 

Prim was silent for a moment, taking in that piece of information. And suddenly, everything clicked for her. "No! Katniss! How? I thought you two had stopped sleeping together years ago." 

Katniss felt the shame wash over her body as she shook her head. "It's not like that though. I promise. He never cheated on Madge. We were only together when we weren't attached to someone. They were broken up, for what we all thought was for good! How was I to know I would get pregnant? Or that they'd decide to get married a month before my due date?" 

"He doesn't know, does he?" Prim whispered. 

"How could I tell him, Prim? How could I tell Madge?" 

Prim did not answer, and they drove the rest of the way to Katniss' apartment in silence. 

\---

Part II: A Wedding

Prim insisted on staying with Katniss while she was on summer break. Katniss had been resistant at first. Her life was complicated enough without having Prim around all the time, detailing her own relationship with Gale's younger brother, Rory. But, when it came down to it, Prim was a godsend. She had helped clean out the office, shop for nursery furniture, and even took on the task of decorating the room for the baby. Katniss had discovered she was having a girl, and Prim was in heaven among the purple paint samples and butterfly accents she had picked out. 

Before Katniss knew it, she was approaching full term. This fact was impossible to hide as she stood in front of the mirror, her pale blue bridesmaid dress highlighting her bulging stomach. She groaned in frustration and a second later, Prim was in the doorway of her bedroom. 

"What's the matter?" 

"How fucked up is this? My life is like an awful Lifetime movie-- or worse, an episode of Jerry Springer." 

Prim crossed the room and enveloped her sister into a hug. Suddenly, the sound of giggling met Katniss' ears and she pulled away from Prim. 

"It's not funny!"

"Well, kind of. You're going to pop at any minute, you're the bridesmaid of the woman marrying your baby's father. And no one knows! It is a Lifetime movie. Maybe we should find someone to write the script. My friend Rue might be interested." 

Katniss glared for a moment before dissolving into a fit of laughter herself. "I guess it's a little funny. But no, do not get anyone else involved in this mess." 

"Okay, I promise." Prim hugged her again. "You rock that dress, by the way." 

"I do not, but I'll accept your lie just this once."

Prim rolled her eyes and ignored Katniss' comment. "Are you ready? Rory will be here to get us in about 5 minutes." 

"Yeah, I just need to grab my shoes." Katniss had decided to get dressed at home and come to the church later, when it was time for hair and make up. Even though only Johanna, Prim, and herself knew the truth, she had a hard time being around Madge for too long. She felt as if every second she spent with her friend, the closer she was to discovering her soon to be husband was also a father to be. Luckily, her friends had finally accepted that Katniss was not going to reveal the baby's paternity and they had stopped asking weeks ago. 

When Rory arrived to pick them up, Prim helped her sister into the front seat of the hatchback Rory drove. Once she had Katniss settled, she walked around the front of the car where Rory pulled Prim into his open arms. Prim giggled as he planted kisses on her neck and Katniss playfully made gagging noises. 

"Oh hush you," Prim scolded as she climbed into the backseat. 

Rory looked as if he wanted to add something, but thought better of it as he slid behind the steering wheel. "How are you feeling, Katniss?" he asked instead. 

"Mostly fine. Pretty uncomfortable, but mostly fine." 

"Good," Rory responded. "That's good." In the few times Katniss had seen Rory since her pregnancy was revealed, he seemed nervous around her. At first, she worried he knew the truth, but reasoned it was impossible. She still did not know why he acted so strange around her, but at times like this, she was thankful for the silence. 

They arrived at the church fifteen minutes later, and Rory left to join Gale and the other men. Katniss and Prim joined Madge, Delly, Johanna, and Annie in the back room where they were finishing up their own hair and make up sessions. Katniss had decided on a natural look and a simple braided up do, and the hairstylist began working on Katniss' hair immediately. She answered questions about her pregnancy when asked, but otherwise, stayed quiet as she awaited her cue to enter the sanctuary. 

She stood behind Annie as the music started, and Annie began to follow the slow pace of the music down the aisle. Katniss counted to ten and followed, keeping her eyes straight ahead, avoiding the people sitting in the pews. Her eyes found Gale's first and he smiled widely at her. She politely returned his smile but then averted her eyes to look at the groomsmen. Rory, Vick, Peeta, and Finnick looked like they had stepped out of a tuxedo catalog. Her eyes found Peeta's and he gave her two thumbs up. She let out a small laugh and continued on. 

Since the day he brought her cheese buns, Peeta had been coming around her apartment frequently. This was not unusual, as they had spent a lot of time together before her pregnancy. However, these visits were less focused on their established friendship and more on her unborn child. Peeta had helped Prim paint the nursery, assembled the crib, and brought a new book or outfit every time he came. While Katniss had long ago decided she would accept her impending motherhood, she was still far from excited. Peeta, on the other hand, more than made up for Katniss' lack of enthusiasm. She could not complain though. She had missed Peeta during her time of isolation, and she was glad to have his company again. 

Katniss took her place at the front of the church, next to Annie, and waited as Johanna and Delly joined them. Then, the bridal march began, and the entire room stood as Madge, looking absolutely radiant in her ball gown style dress began her walk down the aisle, arm looped with her father's. Katniss snuck a glance at Gale and upon seeing the look of awe and adoration on her face, knew she made the right decision in not telling Gale her secret. As they began their vows, Katniss wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

Damn pregnancy hormones. 

\--- 

The reception was winding down and Katniss swirled her fork around her plate. She was eating her second piece of red velvet cake, hoping for a sugar rush to keep her awake. The fact was, after the ceremony, the pictures, the bridal party dance, the toasts, and various other bridesmaid duties, she was exhausted and just wanted her bed. The baby apparently wanted the same thing, her abdomen cramping in protest of being on her feet for so long. 

"You know, I don't think such a pretty bridesmaid should be sitting all alone at a wedding." 

Katniss smiled when she recognized the voice. "Well, Mr. Mellark, most bridesmaids aren't nine months pregnant." 

He pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. "Pregnant or not, I stand by what I said. Have you even danced once?" Seeing her begin to protest, he added, "That ridiculous step thing we did does not count."

"Why not?" she pouted. 

"Because it lasted less than 30 seconds and like I said, it was utterly ridiculous. What can I do to convince you to dance with me to just one song before you go home?" 

"I suppose the promise of cheese buns for breakfast would encourage me." 

"Deal!" Peeta stood, holding out his hand to help Katniss stand. They made there way to the dance floor hand in hand, where a slower song had just begun playing. Peeta placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her own around his shoulders. Katniss could not remember the last time they had danced together, probably college, maybe Finnick and Annie's wedding a couple years ago, but she could not help but think how easy they seemed to fit together. 

They swayed along to the music in silence, the other couples around them coming into her line of vision every so often. Halfway through the song, Peeta pulled her as close as he could, her stomach flush against his. 

"Thank you for letting me help you these last few months," he whispered into her ear. Katniss sighed softly, and lay her head on his shoulder. 

"Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who is grateful." 

"No offense, Katniss, but even when you weren't shutting everyone out, you've always been one to do things on your own. I feel appreciated too, being able to help."

"Don't be ridiculous, Peeta. You're my best friend. I couldn't have done it without you." 

Peeta pulled away slightly, causing Katniss to lift her head. He stilled their swaying and searched Katniss' eyes for a moment. Before she could react, he was lowering his head, capturing her lips with his own. It took her a moment, but her lips began to move against his, tasting the champagne on his lips. It was slow, patient. His lips were soft; softer than any other man she had ever kissed. When his tongue slid across her lips, however, she pulled away. Guilt washed over her as he looked at her in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she whispered, turning away from him as quickly as her legs allowed. "I can't do this. I have to go." She rushed away then, grabbing Prim by the hand, and leaving Peeta alone on the dance floor. 

\---

Her water broke a week later, less than a hour before she was to take Prim to the airport. Prim rushed her to the hospital, with Katniss bawling the entire way there. She was panicked. No amount of preparing had her ready for the actual arrival of her daughter. Not the baby books, not the finished nursery, not the birth class Prim had attended with her 3 days prior. She was supposed to have two more weeks. Her due date was still two weeks away. This could not be happening. Not yet. She needed more time. 

Since Peeta had kissed her at Gale and Madge's wedding, she retreated into herself, ignoring everyone but Prim. Peeta had tried calling several times at the beginning of the week, but she had ignored the calls. Prim said he came by once when she was napping and she sent him away. The kiss had confused her. Peeta had always been her friend, but that kiss made her realize something she had been denying for years. She liked Peeta as so much more than that. But she was in labor with another man's baby. A man who was currently honeymooning in paradise. A man who had no clue he was a father. Her life was complicated enough without adding another relationship to the mix. Besides, she did not have time to dwell on it as another wave of pain overcame her. Katniss moaned in agony and even Prim, with her medical background, looked concerned. 

Prim pulled the car into the loading zone and darted out of the car. She rushed to the passenger side and helped Katniss out of her seat.

"I'll be right back," she promised and Katniss could only manage a nod. In less than two minutes, Prim had the car parked and was back at her sister's side. 

As they checked in with the front desk, a nurse greeted them. 

"Good morning, Ms. Everdeen. I understand your water has broken?" 

"Yes, about forty five minutes ago." 

"How far apart are your contractions?" 

Katniss let out a choked sob. Her daughter was not even born yet and she was already an awful mother. She had no clue if she was even having contractions, let alone how far apart they were. 

"Okay, it's okay. Let's just get you to your room and changed into a gown." 

The nurse had a soothing voice and Katniss continued to silently cry as she followed her down the hall. This was a mistake. All a mistake. She should have stood up when her name was called all those months ago. She should have gone through with the appointment. She could not be a mother. She could not give this child, any child, a family. 

Ten minutes later, she was changed, in a hospital bed, and hooked up to the heart rate monitor and IV. As the machine measured her contractions, the nurse, an older woman named Mags, checked her cervix. 

"Well, dear, looks like she'll be here sooner, rather than later. You're almost six centimeters dilated and your contractions are coming steady every minute and a half."

Prim's jaw dropped. "Already? How could she not know?" 

Mags shrugged. "It happens. All woman are different. Now, I'm going to page your doctor. Are you wanting an epidural?" 

"Yes!" Katniss responded eagerly and Mags laughed. 

"All right, I'll get the anesthesiologist in here too."

Once Mags left, Prim insisted Katniss practice her breathing techniques. She could not remember anything from the birth class. She was scared out of her mind and told Prim as much. 

Prim squeezed her hand and smiled sadly. "It's too late for that, Katniss. Ready or not, here she comes."

It felt like time dragged on as Katniss waited for her doctors. Once the epidural was placed, her labor stalled and she grew frustrated. She was hungry, having missed breakfast, but they would not let her eat or drink anything. They finally brought her ice cubes around noon, which she promptly threw up. When the nurse told her for the third time she was still only eight centimeters, Prim left the room to call Johanna and Annie. 

That seemed to be what the baby was waiting for. No sooner did Prim leave when Katniss began to feel extreme pressure at her butt. She hit the call button and Mags strolled in. 

"It's time," Katniss insisted. 

"I just checked you, dear. It's not time."

"But, it is!" Katniss cried, tears streaming down her face. Seeing Katniss frantic caused Mags to frown sympathetically. She pulled the curtain and checked Katniss again just as Prim came back into the room. 

"You're right, Katniss," Mags admitted. "It's time."

Mags called for another nurse and paged Dr. Aurelius. The nurses moved Katniss into position, each woman holding a leg. Prim held both of Katniss' hands as she cried. She cried because of the pressure, but mostly because of the fear. 

"Okay, Katniss, on the count of three, I need a big push," Dr. Aurelius was saying. "One, two, three." Katniss pushed with everything she had. But it was not enough. Over and over again she pushed to the point of exhaustion. 

An hour dragged by and Katniss kept repeating over and over that she could not do it. This baby was never coming out of her. Prim was wiping the sweat from her forehead and trying to encourage her. Katniss ignored her. 

"One more, Katniss, I promise," Dr. Aurelius was saying. Through gritted teeth, Katniss mustered all the strength she had a pushed one more time. Suddenly the pressure was gone and then the room was filled with loud cries. 

Katniss began crying all over again as they placed her daughter on her chest. Next to her, Prim was staring with absolute awe. She had done it. And her daughter was perfect. 

\--- 

Several hours and many breast feeding sessions later, Katniss allowed herself to nap. She did not want to let her daughter out of her sight, but after several assurances from Prim that she would not leave the nursery window, Katniss gave into sleep. She knew when she woke she would have plenty of visitors and she needed some rest. 

However, when she awoke some time later, she was not expecting her eyes to be met by the sparkling blue ones of Peeta Mellark. 

"Hey," he whispered, nudging his head to the left where a bassinet stood. "They brought her back in here about fifteen minutes ago. Said she'd be wanting to eat soon."

"Where's Prim?" 

"She went to the cafeteria with Johanna, Annie, and Finnick. I volunteered to stay here and wake you up when she did." 

"Thank you."

"Look, Katniss, I know this isn't the best time, but I just want to say sorry. For everything." 

"Please, Peeta. It's just-- complicated."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I should have never done it. But, please, I don't want to lose you. Can we just be friends again?"

Katniss thought about it for a moment. She did not want to lose Peeta either. But she was not sure what role she wanted him to play in her life either. Nevertheless, she had someone much more important in her life now. She had to come first. "Friends," she agreed. 

Peeta smiled warmly. "She's beautiful, Katniss." 

She sat up, admiring her sleeping daughter. In all the months leading up to this moment, all the dread Katniss had felt did not compare to the overwhelming feeling of love she suddenly had. 

"She looks just like her dad," Peeta remarked, breaking Katniss from her thoughts. She whipped her head away from the sleeping baby and glared at Peeta. 

"What?!" she snapped. "Who told you?" 

Peeta flushed. "No one. No one told me. I didn't know anyone knew. It's just-- she looks like Gale's twin."

Katniss looked back at her daughter, who was starting to stir. She crawled down the bed, closer to the bassinet and appraised the baby's face closely. Gale's lips, Gale's nose, Gale's almond shaped eyes. Peeta was right. Her daughter looked exactly like Gale. 

"Do Annie and Finnick know?" she whispered. 

"I don't know," Peeta admitted. "None of us said anything, but I'm guessing if I figured it out, they did too."

Katniss nodded solemnly. 

"Does he know?" Peeta inquired as he walked Katniss lift her daughter in her arms. 

Katniss could not speak. She met his eyes sadly and she merely shook her head. Peeta nodded in acknowledgment, standing to leave, allowing Katniss privacy as she nursed her newborn. 

\---

Three days later, Katniss and Fern were released from the hospital. They were on their own. Reluctantly, Prim had left the day after Fern was born, having to begin classes for the fall semester. Katniss tried not to think about how nervous she was being alone with her daughter. She reminded herself over and over again that Johanna and Annie would be taking turns staying the night to lend a helping hand. But Johanna, who volunteered to stay for the first few days, would not be there until early evening. After Katniss had spoken to Gale. 

The newlyweds had arrived home from their honeymoon the night before and were both eager to meet the new baby. However, Finnick had volunteered to talk to them, rationalizing they needed to settle in for the night first. He had admitted to Katniss that Madge had been confused when he said she wanted to see Gale first. Gale explained to his wife it was nothing, that Katniss probably did not want to be overwhelmed with visitors. Finnick said it seemed they both believed Gale's explanation. 

Katniss had just finished nursing Fern and was in the middle of changing a diaper when there was a knock at the door. Katniss froze, her mouth suddenly dry. The knock sounded again as Katniss fastened the tabs of the diaper and placed Fern in the bouncer. 

She opened the door wordlessly and was met with Gale's smiling face. "Congrats, Catnip!" he greeted, taking Katniss into his arms. "Let me meet my niece."

Katniss cringed at his terminology. Now or never. "Actually, Gale, there's something we need to talk about first." She allowed him entrance and he looked at her, concerned. 

"What's the matter? Is everything okay with the baby?" 

"Everything's fine," she assured him, trying to block his path to the living room. However, Gale was faster. He made a beeline for Fern, whose eyes were growing heavy. He froze almost instantly. 

"Gale, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Fern Lillian Hawthorne."

"My da--da--daughter?" Gale stuttered in disbelief. He stared in silence for several minutes, watching as she fell asleep. Once her breathing evened out, he swung his head around, anger, hurt, and adoration all evident on his face. 

"Have you known she was mine all along?" 

Katniss nodded. 

"Unbelievable," Gale scoffed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" 

"How could I? Honestly, Gale? You went back to Madge so quickly, before I even knew. Then you were proposing. We were always supposed to be no strings attached. I wasn't about to complicate things for you. You were--are-- happy. If I had known she'd look exactly like you..."

"That shouldn't have mattered. Dammit, Katniss, she's my daughter too! I have rights!" He was struggling to keep his voice even, calm. "Are you telling me that if she favored you that you would have kept on lying?" 

Katniss did not answer. In all this time, she never once considered Gale's feelings. She instantly was overcome with shame and regret. 

"I'm sorry, Gale." 

"It's too late for sorry. I've been married for ten days, Katniss. Ten days! What am I supposed to tell Madge?" 

"The truth," she admitted quietly. "Like I should have."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because Gale. There was never a future for us. You have a future with Madge. I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"I still don't know how I'm supposed to tell her."

Katniss swallowed. "You don't have to. I will."

\---

An hour later, Gale was gone and in his place was Madge. She was happy to see Katniss, greeting her much the same way Gale had. What little confidence Katniss had when she told Gale she would break the news to Madge was gone as the other woman sat down on the couch. Fern was napping in the bassinet in Katniss' room. She felt it was best to keep her out of sight until she could deliver the news. 

"Where's the baby? I was so excited when I heard you'd had her!"

"She's napping." Katniss' palms were being to sweat. She wiped them along her yoga pants, stalling. 

"Oh." Madge looked around uncomfortably. Katniss could not blame her. For friends, the air was thick with awkwardness. 

"Madge, I have to tell you something." The two women locked eyes and in an instant, Katniss knew she would not have to tell Madge. Madge burst into tears. 

Katniss sat quietly as her friend sobbed for over ten minutes. She did not know what to say. How to comfort her. What could you say to the wife of your child's father? 

Finally, after several more minutes, Madge calmed down enough to ask, "Can I see her?"

Katniss merely stood, leading her to where her daughter slept. Fern was swaddled in a pink receiving blanket, her chest lightly rising and falling. They did not speak as they watched her sleep. 

When Katniss could not take the silence anymore she said, "I'm sorry."

Madge took a moment before replying. "You and Gale were never a secret growing up. Everyone who knew you thought the two of you would end up together. When all of our friends thought you'd stopped having casual sex, I knew he still went to you after break ups. Neither of you were very good at hiding it. So, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating Gale. At first, I worried what it would do to our friendship. But I knew--"

"Knew I didn't see Gale like that," Katniss interrupted. 

Madge nodded. "You also didn't see how in love he was with you."

Katniss started to protest. This was not how this conversation was supposed to be going. 

"Please, just hear me out. I accepted a long time ago that I was second choice. You're my friend, Katniss, and believe it or not, for whatever reason, I do trust you. I also know that Gale stopped being in love with you long before he proposed to me. Which was the only reason I said yes." Madge paused, looking down at Fern. "When I broke up with him last year, I was so certain it was over. Things between Gale and I had run their course, and I was okay with that. I never expected for us to get back together." 

"He didn't either," Katniss affirmed. "We would have never slept together if he did. He never cheated on you. I swear."

Madge smiled. "I know. Which is why I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"I won't say I'm overjoyed, but I understand why you did it. You were trying to protect us."

Madge held out her arms, enveloping Katniss into a hug. It did not make sense. None of it had, from the very beginning. But for the first time since she received that positive pregnancy test, she believed it would all be okay. 

\---

Part III- A Future 

"Katniss," Prim calls, standing in the doorway. "Are you almost ready?" 

Katniss turns, facing her sister, looking absolutely magnificent in the sunset orange, strapless gown. Her blonde hair falls in ringlets, framing her face perfectly. 

"I just need a few more minutes," Katniss promises. Prim nods, shutting the door behind her. 

Katniss looks at herself in the mirror. Her ebony hair is braided on top of her head, creating a bun like effect. Small white flowers encircle the bun, starting at the top and meeting the clip of her long veil at the bottom of her head. Her make up is flawless, the eyeliner highlighting her smokey gray eyes. The pink on her lips ties the entire look together and she smiles at her reflection. She stands then, admiring the flowing white dress that fits her like a glove. She is ready; after all these years, it is finally time. 

\---

Six months after Fern was born, Katniss called Peeta and asked him to dinner. She did this on a whim, not immediately knowing what possessed her to do it, especially since they had fallen back into their old routine, the best of friends. But after ending the call, it made sense. He was a fantastic help when it came to Fern. Changing diapers, burping her, even reading to her whenever he was around. Watching Peeta with Fern gave Katniss new insight into her feelings for him. 

That afternoon, Katniss dropped Fern off at Gale and Madge's house. Co-parenting was surprisingly easy. They agreed that while Fern was still breastfeeding, she would spend the majority of her time with Katniss. Gale and Madge would keep her on the weekends. Madge was a fantastic step mother and it was evident she cared deeply for Fern. And at 6 months pregnant, she would be giving birth to Fern's sister in a few short months. 

"Hey, Catnip," Gale greeted as he met Katniss at her car. He opened the backdoor, pulling faces at Fern as he unclipped her bucket seat from the base. "Any big plans for the weekend?" 

Gale had asked her this question every Friday, and had come to expect her predictable answer of, "eating take out and counting down the minutes until Sunday night." However, today she answered, "I have a date."

Gale paused and turned to look at her. His lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Oh?" 

"Don't look at me like that," Katniss scolded, rolling her eyes. "It's just with Peeta."

"Just with Peeta?" Gale mocked. "Hey, Madge!" he called, entering their house. "Catnip has a date with Peeta tonight." 

"Oh?" Madge sounded just like her husband. 

"She said it's just Peeta," Gale clarified, taking Fern out of her seat and tickling her chin. Fern giggled and reached her arms out to grab Gale's face. 

"Just Peeta? She's got it bad!"

"I do not," Katniss squealed. Her face heated at the change of her tone. 

"Well, whether you want to believe it or not, we hope you have a good time."

\---

One date turned into two, and then three, and four, and before she knew it, she and Peeta were exclusive. If they had been inseparable before, now you never saw one without the other. Shortly after Fern's first birthday, Katniss approached Gale. 

"Gale? Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was thinking about asking Peeta to move in. I was wondering if you'd be okay with that."

Gale regarded her quizzically. "Are you asking permission?"

"Yes. No." She sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing here."

Gale threw an arm around her shoulders. "If you're asking if I approve of Peeta being around Fern, the answer is yes. If I didn't, Madge and I wouldn't have made him Sadie's godfather. But, what about you? Why do you want Peeta to move in?"

Katniss relaxed into Gale's shoulder. She did not immediately answer, because it would be the first time she admitted her reasoning out loud. She had not even told Peeta yet. 

"I love him." 

She felt Gale smiled against her head. He kissed her hair and said, "Well, if that's the case, you have my blessing."

\--- 

The first time she told him she loved him was not when she asked him to move in. It was nearly two months later, as she watched him tuck Fern into bed. She was nearly one and a half and had recently figured out how to climb out of her crib. After much resistance from Katniss (somehow, this made her feel like her baby was not a baby anymore), Peeta converted the crib into a toddler bed. He sat on the floor that night as Fern hung over the side of the mattress, hanging on his every word. She leaned against the door frame, eyes glued to their interaction. When he finished reading, he repositioned Fern on the bed, bringing the blanket over her small body. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, whispering, "I love you, Fern."

"Love Peety," Fern replied, sleepily. 

When Peeta met her at the door, she didn't waste any time capturing his lips with her own. 

"I love you, Peeta."

Peeta smiled lazily into her mouth. "You love me. Real or not real?"

"Real. Always real."

\---

He asked her to marry him on Fern's third birthday. Most of the party goers were gone, save for Gale, Madge, Sadie, Prim, Rory, Finnick, a very pregnant Annie, and the couple's two year old son, Finley. The kids were in the living room playing with Fern's new toys while the adults sat around the Hawthornes' kitchen table. 

Katniss was flabbergasted when Peeta suddenly dropped to one knee in the middle of the conversation. The group quieted quickly, eager to witness the exchange. 

"Katniss, this wasn't exactly how I planned it, but I can't imagine a more perfect time than surrounded by the people we care about most. We didn't get the most conventional of beginnings, but I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Some days it's still hard to believe this is real and you are mine. Will you marry me?"

Katniss, who seem to have inherited the emotional gene from her pregnancy, fought back tears. "Yes, Peeta, I'll marry you." 

He stood, embracing her closely as their friends hoot and hollered around them. 

\---

"Come on, Brainless, everyone is waiting on you!" 

Katniss is brought back to the present by Johanna's tactless nickname. 

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" she whispers and Katniss laughs. 

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just thinking about how I ended up here."

Johanna grabs her hand, pulling her toward the door. "Well, you need to save the reminiscing for the honeymoon. You were supposed to be out there ten minutes ago! Peeta is starting to worry you ran off."

They two women make their way down the stairs. The wedding is at Gale and Madge's new house. They had purchased it six months ago when they found out they were expecting another baby and needed a bigger place to accommodate three children. The backyard was the perfect size to house the forty or so guests. Katniss had insisted their wedding be simple and she had gotten her wish. 

Through the back window, she could see Peeta, Gale, and Finnick standing at the edge of the yard under the arch. Peeta is fidgeting, and Katniss feels the guilt wash over her for making him wait. Johanna gives Katniss' hand a squeeze before letting it go and heading out the back door. Johanna, as the officiant, needs to be in place before the wedding can begin. 

The music starts up, and Katniss watches as her sister and friends make their way down the aisle. Next come Fern and Sadie, the flower girls, with Finley, the ring bearer, following close behind. Katniss receives her cue from the DJ and walks out of the house. Her eyes find Peeta's and they smile brightly at each other. When she completes her journey down the aisle, Peeta takes her hands in his and kisses her knuckles. 

"I love you," she mouths. 

"I love you, too."

Johanna begins the ceremony by welcoming everyone. She tells her version of the Katniss and Peeta love story, which reveals that everyone but Katniss knew how long he had loved her for. Then, Johanna has them repeat their vows. 

"I, Katniss, take you, Peeta, on this day, in front of our closest family and friends. I promise to walk with you, hand in hand, wherever life's journey may lead us, living, learning, loving, together, forever." Prim hands her Peeta's wedding ring and Katniss slips it onto Peeta's ring finger. 

"I, Peeta, take you, Katniss, on this day, in front of our closest family and friends. I promise to walk with you, hand in hand, wherever life's journey may lead us, living, learning, loving, together, forever." He fumbles as he takes the ring from Finnick, his nerves apparent, but he manages to slide the diamond onto her finger. 

"By the power vested to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride, Peeta!" Johanna exclaims and Katniss wastes no time flinging herself into her husband's arms. 

\---

They have been married for three months when she misses her cycle. With shaking hands, she opens the cardboard box that contains the plastic test stick. It has been so long since she had used one of these, she reads the directions twice to make sure she does it right. 

One minute passes and she resists the urge to peek. Two minutes and she begins drumming her fingers on the bathroom counter. Three minutes and she slowly, slowly leans over to look at the test. 

Two lines. There are two lines. 

\---

The first time she took a pregnancy test and saw the two lines, she thought her life was over. For years she was adamant about never being a mother, a wife. She was content with the thought of being single and childless forever. 

But as she watches her four year old daughter run through the backyard, giggling as she goes, she cannot imagine not being a mother. Yes, in the beginning, things were rocky. She had her struggles when it came to accepting her impending motherhood. However, seeing how much Fern had grown, she knows she made the right decision when she walked out of that clinic all those years ago. 

While she is not with Fern's father, she is confident in that decision as well. She was not meant to be Gale Hawthorne's wife. While they both made their fair share of mistakes when it came to one another, they can both agree that Fern was never a mistake. If anything, Fern brought them closer together. And not only had she strengthened the relationship between her parents, but also the relationship between her mother and stepmother. Katniss and Madge have never been closer than they are now. 

And Katniss believes that if it was not for Fern, she would have never known that despite her resistance to it, she was meant to be someone's wife. Peeta's wife. 

He loves her unconditionally, flaws and all. He has stuck by her, through all the lies, and eventually helped her find the truth. He is a great husband and stepfather to Fern, and Katniss knows just how much having another child will mean to him. 

When he finally comes home that night, she waits until she has Fern tucked into bed. She makes her way into the living room. He is sitting on the couch, watching the evening news and she settles into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispers into his ear. 

"I have a secret," she singsongs. 

"Oh?" he inquires. 

"You're going to be a daddy."

"I already am a daddy," he replies quickly. "Well, a step-daddy," he adds. She pulls away from him, smiling cheekily. "Oh! Oh!" Realization hits him and suddenly his standing, twirling her in his arms. He is squeezing her tightly and crying and Katniss knows there is no other life she wants to have. 

\---

Everett James Mellark is born on Father's Day. He is the spitting image of his father, blonde curls and blue eyes. When Dr. Aurelius places him in her arms, Katniss feels the tears streaming down her face. This time though, it is not from fear and regret. These are tears of love, hope, and promises of happily ever after.


End file.
